Making Fiends 80s AU
by GenevieveCrawlings
Summary: Not exactly an AU, but it is 80s themed. Charlotte convinces Vendetta to throw a party .
1. Chapter 1

Vendetta didn't know HOW she did it, but she did. Charlotte had convinced Vendetta to throw an 80s party. _Ugh, why is it always me? Why can't she annoy someone else for a change.._

Admittedly, the recent yearshad made Vendetta enjoy Charlotte's company a lot more. Especially since she had, ahem, _developed._ Yes it was true, come high school, Charlotte had gained one of the most shapely figures at their school. Shehad  
a _very_ sizable chest, and a nice ass that would have many boys, even girls, trailing after her. Including Vendetta. Yes, as much as she berated herself for it, she couldn't help butfeel her self get drawn to Charlotte. And itdoesn't  
help when said person you are drawn to has taken a liking to flirting with you. And manyother people. Boys and girls alike. Which, had inevitably led to Vendetta becoming a very jealous, very possessive type. Anytime she would see anyonehitting  
on _her_ Charlotte, she would send them a withering glare that just spat _"flirt with her, and I will fuck your shit up."_ If looks alone could kill they would all be dead. But no point in getting her hands dirty, that's what

fiendsare for. Everyone seemed to catch on that Vendetta had a thing for Charlotte, so the smart ones laid off. The more daring ones however, faced the challenge and would blatantly flirt with Charlotte. They'd be missing not even days later.


	2. Inevitable Events

Vendetta was sitting in her living room, per usual, when she heard a faint giggle outside. She jumped up with surprising speed and ran over to the window. What was outside horrified her. Charlotte was walking up her steps, but she was not alone. Rightby  
/her side was Marvin. The color drained from her face. They looked so happy together and she just couldn't handle it.

(Charlotte POV)

I was on my way to Vendetta's house when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I spun around and here comes Marvin running up to me. "Charlotte! It's so good to see you. Hey I wanted to ask you something." He looked sheepish, and his face was flushing.  
/I Knew that look and I didn't like it. Pushing away my negative thoughts, I put on a smile and 'happily' greeted him. "Hey Marvin! What's up?"

He looked side to side and finally he leaned down real quick and closed the gap between us. _HE KISSED ME! What the hell, hasn't he figured out by now that I'm gay?!_

He pulled away, and before he could even say anything Charlotte reeled her hand back and smacked him so hard he got knocked down. Charlotte finally lost her cool and started SCREAMING at him. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU PRICK? I DON'T EVEN LIKEYOU  
/WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!"

The look on his face was a mixture of rejection, regret, grief, and horror.

"But, but Charlotte! Why?!" She groaned out loud and did her best to calm herself. "I DO NOT LIKE DICK YOU FUCK. I. AM. GAY", she was clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Finally she uttered one final word to that scum."LEAVE."

(Vendetta POV)

When vendetta heared shouting she ran back over to her window real quick to see Charlotte verbally abusing that wimp. She smirked to herself, _"I guess I rubbed off on her"_ She continued to listen to her yelling when she suddenly stopped dead.  
/Then a big grin slowly spread across her face. _"So she IS gay.."_


	3. Seducing the she devil herself

(Charlotte POV)

After I slapped the shit out of Marvin, he got up and ran off. Just like the little bitch that he is. Oh well, I continued on my way up Vendetta's steps.

(Vendetta POV)

When I saw Charlotte coming up my steps, I rushed back to my chair so she wouldn't see that I had been at the window watching the whole time.

(Charlotte POV)

I finally reached her front door and knocked three times. Vendetta answered less than a minute later, looking slightly flustered. _"Hmm..wonder what that's about?"_

She gave me a slight smile and let me come in. And that's when I began my rant.

"OMG Vendetta! You will not BELIEVE what just happened to me!" Vendetta slightly smirked, despite herself, but wiped it off her face as soon as Charlotte turned to her.

"Want to talk about it?" She had never seen Charlotte look so happy at a question like this in all her years of knowing her.

(General POV)

After Charlotte ranted for a while they started to get a bit more comfortable and started talking about other things.. _sexual_ things.. They were having a nice long conversation about sexual preference. (Lol)"Vendetta, I'm gonna be really

real with you for a sec." After she saw Vendetta nod her head in a way to say continue, she spat it out. "I'm like hella gay for you."

Vendetta nearly choked. Not in a bad way of course, she just hadn't really expected, well, _that.._ She licked her lips nervously, as Charlotte patiently waited for the other girl to give a response. "Oh." Was the only response that Vendetta's wouldallow  
her to voice at the moment. She couldn't embarrass herself by saying all the things that she _really_ wanted to say. She definitely had not expected the other girl to lean forward and capture her lips with hers while she was in a daze.

Shekissed back hungrily.


	4. Heated

(General POV)

Vendetta wasted no time in reciprocating the kiss. She hadn't expected to be dominated so easily tho, as she felt Charlotte push her into the back of the couch and straddle her. She blushed at the position that they were in, but didn't really stop to  
/think on it much as she ran her hands down the other girls body to rest on her hips then travel lower to give her ass a squeeze.

Charlotte let out a moan and grinded hard against her hips. She heard Vendetta whimperat this, and continued grinding harder until they were long drawn out moans. Vendetta felt Charlottes lips leave her own and she was about to complain,when shefelt  
them on her ear, sucking and then traveling lower to her neck. She tilted her head back a bit and moaned. Charlotte's hands traveled all over Vendetta's chest until they finally rested on her nicely shaped breasts andgave them a firmsqueeze.  
She slipped her hands under Vendetta's shirt and was about to snap her bra off when Vendetta stopped her. "Wait, let's go up to my room.." Ok so Charlotte liked the sound of that. She placed onelast peck on Vendetta's lips before

slowly turning and getting off her lap, being sure she gave Vendetta a nice view. She turned and have her a flirtatious wink. Vendetta licked her lips. She stood up after and surprised Charlotte by sweeping her off her feet and starting towards  
/her bedroom. Charlotte gave a little squeal, half in surprise and half in excitement.


	5. Warm Touches and October Kisses

(General POV)

Vendetta practically threw Charlotte on her bed. Oh she was going to _**ravish**_ her. Their mouths became locked in yet another heated kiss, growing more passionate as they continued on. Charlotte had her armswrapped  
around Vendetta's neck and fingers running through her hair. Every time Charlotte would pull at her hair, Vendetta would either whimper or moan, depends on how hard.

(Charlotte POV)

 _So she likes it would be useful..._

Charlotte let her hands slide down from Vendetta's hair, and instead down toward her tempting breasts. But she'd have to wait for now. She slid her hands down further so that they stopped at the hem of her sweater and starting lightly tugging upwards.  
Vendetta seemed to get what she wanted because she broke their kiss and sat on her hips to allow better access.

(Charlotte POV)

Charlotte quickly yanked off her lovers shirt, so Vendetta was now sitting on her hips clad in only her jeans and a bra. Which she would soon be getting rid of. She got lost in her thoughts staring at her lover, thinking just how beautiful she is. From  
her long beautiful hair, to her perfect breasts, down to her wide hips and thighs. Which she couldn't wait to have wrapped around her head.

(Vendetta POV)

Vendetta was growing self conscious with all the attention on her. What if she wasn't pretty enough? What if Charlotte wanted to stop, and leave her worked up and have to finish what they started on her own. She quietly coughed to get Charlotte's attention.

(Charlotte POV)

Charlotte's eyes darted upwards. She gave a slight smile in apology. "I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful. I got lost in thought thinking of all the things that I'll do to you." She gave Vendetta a seductive look, through half-lidded eyes. _Bedroom_ _eyes,_ she  
decided. She saw Vendetta flush a great deal at that. She pulled Vendetta down to her, looked deeply into her eyes, and then kissed her.

(Vendetta POV)

Vendetta moaned into the kiss and began to grind down onto Charlotte. She felt Charlotte's hands snake around her back and up to her bra. _Snap!_ Vendetta's bra popped off and slid down her shoulders, giving Charlotte a nice view. She leaned down  
and pressed her chest down against Charlotte's. Flesh to flesh. She could feel herself aching. She'd need some friction soon or she might just explode.


End file.
